Harry's soul song
by RemusaRue
Summary: What is the song of Harry's soul? You find out when Hogwarts plays every fourth years soul song. Rated T for minor cursing and abusive themes.


**Hello everybody! Im sorry to saying my story the twin heir and heiress. But! I was really intrigued by the whole soul song thing so im going to give it a try! Wish me luck! Oh my name doesn't start with an J and my last name doesn't start with a R so I don't own this…Sadly.**

Today all fourth years have had their soul songs played in hope to "bond" the 3 schools. Everyone went already but I had to go last as I am a champion. I hope it doesn't show the bad parts about my life. I don't want everyone to know.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall calls. My name rings out in the silence and I am suddenly self-conscious. I don't want anyone to know about my life. But I'm moving forward and I don't even hear the words of the spell she used. I just see her lips moving. And then there is a screen projecting everything with music accompanying it.

**It's funny how, the walk of life, can take you down without a fight.**

**Harry (Age 3)**

**A bright green eyed child tugged on his aunt skirt and she immediately scowled down at him**

"**What do you want brat?"**

"**Aunt Petunia where are my mommy and daddy?"**

"**They're dead. Gone. Never to be seen again. You should have died with them." Her nasally voice answered. "Now I'm going to tell your uncle for you asking you ungrateful freak!"**

**A couple hours later a bruised and broken Harry Potter laid on his "bed" in the cupboard under the stairs with tears leaking silently out of his eyes. **

"**Why doesn't anyone love me?" He whispered before the darkness claimed him.**

Most of the girls in the great hall had tears in their eyes. The boys looked shocked. They all thought Harry was a spoiled brat used to getting his way.

**So many years, can lay behind, regretfully until it's time.**

**Harry (Age 4)**

"**Harry wake up my sweet child" A sweet voice called.**

"**Mommy?" Harry asked softly. **

"**Yes sweety. Come downstairs before your father eats everything."**

**Harry giggled softly before the image started blurring.**

"**Mommy don't leave me!"**

"**I will always be with you Harry"**

**A shaken Harry woke up with tears streaming down his face. Did the women really mean it? Did she really love him?**

Not an eye in the great hall was dry. McGonagall was glaring at Dumbledore and if looks could kill he would be dead by now.

**To realize the moment, when you turn around**

**Harry (Age 5)**

"**Harry dear, whats that purple blotch on your arm?" The teacher asked softly.**

_**Tell her Harry! Tell her so you can be free!**_

"**I-it's a bruise ma'am. M-my uncle hit me."**

**The teacher frowned. "Really dear it's not nice to lie on your relatives like that!"**

"**B-but I'm not lying! Please you've got to believe me!"**

**The teacher called his Uncle and when he got home he got the worst beating of his life. His right arm was broken and his left ankle was swollen. Harry had a ounding headache and he yearned to close his eyes. To never wake up again.**

Draco looked over at Harry sadly._ All this time I've been a bullying git th_inking that he was 'Perfect Potter'. _There would be heads rolling when I tell my father1_

**I'm coming home to breathe again, to start again. **

**I'm coming home from all the places I have been.**

**With nothing but a voice within, that calls me…**

**Calls me home.**

**Harry (Age 10)**

"**Boy what the bloody hell is this!"**

"**What is what Uncle Vernon?"**

"**Thi-this letter! This fake letter!" Vernon ripped it to pieces infront of Harry's eyes. It was that day that Harry vowed Vernon would never hurt him again.**

**A couple days later he was found by Hagrid and given his Hogwarts letter.**

**Back in the day, when I was younger**

**I was so lost and proud.**

**I gave the world but it will never**

**Compare to what I've earned.**

**Harry (Age 11)**

**Harry looked at Draco before glancing at Ron and making his decision. "Thanks but no thanks, I can tell the wrong sorts by myself."**

**Turning around unable to see the hurt in Draco's eyes he continued to speak to Ron.**

_**Slytherin would make you great you know.**_

_**Not slytherin not slytherin.**_

_**Alright then "GRYFFINDOR!"**_

**Everyone cheered and for the first time Harry felt wanted.**

**In the quiet moment**

**When the Earth holds still**

**I'm coming home to breathe again**

**To start again**

**Harry(Age 12) **

**Back at Hogwarts again! Harry was never happier to see the castle until everyone started hating him. **

**He felt that Ron and Hermione resented him too. He was all alone again. As he had always been.**

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and saw his head rested on the table, quiet sobs racking his body. Making a decision they got up and sat next to Harry rubbing his shoulders.

**Im coming home **

**From all the places**

**I have been**

**With nothing but a voice with in**

**That calls me…**

**Calls me home.**

**Harry(Age 13)**

"**Hermione there isn't much time! An innocent man,**_** my godfather,**_** is about to be kissed by dementors and you're worried about getting caught?"**

"**Oh my goodness! Come on then Harry"**

**Kicking buckbeak they landed on the window of the highest tower. **

"**Go Sirius"**

"**Harry I can never repay you I-"**

"**GO!"**

**With a last look at Harry Sirius lept on buckbeak and was off.**

Fudge was pale. Sirius black really was innocent. _This is not a good way for me to continue being minister!_

**Calls me home….**

As soon as the song was over Harry was up and running out the Great Hall. Hermione made to run after him but Ron held her back. "Let him go" he mummured into her ear. And she complied. Everyone was sad about the way they treated Harry. They didn't know that it was too late. That had Hermione went after Harry he wouldn't be ready to kill himself. But Luna knew. And that's why she went after him. And when he saw her and she held him and let him cry, he knew he was going to be alright.

**I don't own the song Calls Me Home by Shannon Labrie. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
